12 listopada 1993
100px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - Przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Miłe spotkanie" - komedia francuska (1978 r., 77 min) 11.20 Tam - Słowacja - reportaż Jadwigi Wolskiej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Sztuka sprzedaży - Jak handlują inni 12.45 Dla dzieci: "Ciuchcia" Telewizja Edukacyjna 13.30 The lost secret (6) - język angielski dla średniozaawansowanych 13.45 Ludzie i polityka - zdobywanie informacji 14.00 Stan ducha 14.15 Szaleństwa medycyny - Diety 14.30 Euroturystyka - Helsignor 14.45 Nie tylko o poezji z... Bronisławej Majem 15.00 Jaka jesteś 15.15 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 15.35 Biznes start (3) 15.55 Program dnia 16.05 Dla dzieci: "Ciuchcia" 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Automania 17.40 "Tata, a Marcin powiedział" 18.00 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.45 W kraju Zulu Gula 19.00 Wieczorynka - Muminki 19.30 Wiadomości 20.15 Finał Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych Gdynia '93 22.15 Zawsze po 21-wszej 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Gorąca linia 23.25 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.30 "Texasville" - film łabo USA (1990 r., 121 min) 1.30 Saga piosenki francuskiej - Gilbert Becaud 2.25 Zakończenie programu 100px 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Przeboje Dwójki 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Batman" - serial anim. USA 9.05 Studio Dwójki 9.10 "Muzea Austrii": "Zespół klasztorny Kremsmunster w Górnej Austrii" - austriacki serial dok. 9.35 "Świat kobiet" - magazyn 10.05 "Zwischen Bohmerwald" - film austriacki w wersji oryginalnej 10.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - w wersji oryginalnej 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Studio Dwójki 11.10 Do trzech razy sztuka 11.40 Róbta co chceta 12.00 Teatr mody Xymeny Zaniewskiej (powt.) 12.40 Henryk Cześnik 13.00 Panorama 13.05 "Przystanek Alaska" (20) - serial obyczajowy USA 13.50 Nie tylko sport - Luciano Pavarotti 14.55 "Mosty Nama" - film dok. 15.30 Powitanie 15.35 "Batman" - serial animowany USA 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Klub Yuppies? - program dla młodzieży 16.30 "Płonące serca" (8) - serial francuski 17.20 Tęsknoty i marzenia 17.45 Welcome to America - teleturniej 18.00 Panorama 18.03-21.00 Programy regionalne 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 "A to pan zna" - widowisko wg tekstów Juliana Tuwima 21.50 Nowa geografia - Zapałki - widowisko 22.15 "Przystanek Alaska" (20) - serial obyczajowy USA 23.00 Teatr Sensacji; Giles Cooper: "Wieczór z nieznajomym" (49 min) 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Nie tylko sport - Luciano Pavarotti 1.15 "Płonące serca" (8) - serial francuski (powt.) 2.05 Zakończenie programu 100px 7.30 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego TV Polonia 12.00 MTV 12.30 "Krzysztof Kolumb" - bajka dla dzieci 13.00 Artystyczna Jesień w Beskidach - prog. I. Kaznochy - przegląd oferty kulturalnej bielskich placówek artystycznych 13.30 MTV 14.00 Kino Teletrójki: "W obronie własnej" - film prod. polskiej w reż. Zbigniewa Kamińskiego 15.30 Kino Teletrójki: "W dążeniu do prawdy" - serial prod. greckiej (21/40) 16.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wyd. l) 16.05 J. angielski dla początkujących 16.10 Powitanie i program dnia 16.15 Krzysztof Kolumb - bajka dIa dzieci 16.45 Studio Regionalne - ciekawostki z regionu, goście w studiu 16.55 Kącik melomana - minimagazyn muzyczny 17.10 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny Krzysztofa Smereki w którym autor radzi dokąd pojechać i co zobaczyć tym których nie stać na podróże z "Orbisem" 17.25 Sport w Teletrójce 17.45 Ilustrowany Słownik Biblijny - program Adama Kraśnickiego od godzinu 18.03-21.00 Telewizja Katowice na antenie Dwójki 18.03 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wydanie główne) 18.30 Studio pod bukiem magazyn redakcji opolskiej 19.00 Gazeta domowa - program przygotowany przez Agencję Reklamową TV K-ce 19.15 Bez problemu - program przygotowany przez Agencję Reklamową TV K-ce - Remonty mieszkań 19.30 "Saracen" - serial sensacyjny produkcji angielskiej (12/13) 20.30 Fabryka snów - historia i dzień dzisiejszy w Studiu Filmów Rysunkowych w Bielsku-Białej 21.00 Film dokumentalny w Teletrójce: "Powietrze" - serial franc. (4/10) 21.15 Jacy jesteśmy - program J. Klechty 21.S0 Muzy - magazyn kulturalny pod red. M. Dufek 22.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wyd. 3) 22.10 Kino Teletrójki: "W dążeniu do prawdy" - serial produkcji greckiej (21/40) 22.40 Festiwal Cantate Deo - program L. Furmana 23.00 100 proc. LIVE - program W. Zamorskiego 24.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 100px 16.30 Program dnia 16.35 Domowe video 17.00 Poszukiwany: żywy lub martwy - serial 17.30 Wykład profesora Jana Miodka 17.45 Żelazny rocznik - serial 19.00 Informacje 19.15 Supermodelka - serial 19.45 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Więźniarki - serial 21.00 Rita, dziewczyna gangstera - film wł. 90 min. (powt.) 22.30 Informacje 22.45 Alfabet Kisiela 23.00 Producenci - komedia USA (84 min.) 0.25 Różowa seria - serial erot. 0.55 Program na jutro 100px 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Hobby 8.00 A'Vista - program dla dzieci i mł. 8.45 Film TP 9.45 Czego się Jaś... - Blok programów edukacyjnych 10.45 Historia - Współczesność 11.15 Nie ma się z czego śmiać - program rozrywkowy 11.30 Ekspres reporterów (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Teraz Polska - Koncert 13.40 Recital Józefa Nowaka - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 14.40 Reporterzy przedstawiają: Wiosna nasza... (powt.) 15.40 Magazyn międzynarodowy (powt.) 16.00 Czego się Jaś... - Blok programów edukacyjnych 16.00 Ojczyzna-Polszczyzna 16.15 O poezji z... - Teresą Budzisz-Krżyżanowską 16.50 Program dokumentalny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Słoneczne studio 18.00 Twierdze polskie - Wisłoujście 18.30 Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko 18.50 Pegaz 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Wokół kabaretu: Winda cz. 1 - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.25 TV Polonia proponuje 21.35 Ucieczka z kina Wolność - film pol. 23.00 Tylko w "Jedynce" - program publ. 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na sobotę 0.10 Jak zdobyć pieniądze, kobietę i sławę - film TVP 1.00 Godzina muzyki: Oliver Messiaen w Krakowie 2.05-8.00 Przerwa 100px 8.30 Aerobik 9.00 Jeździectwo - Konkurs skoków w Amsterdamie 10.00 Golf - Puchar Świata w Orlando 11.00 Eurofun 11.30 Tenis - magazyn ATP 12.00 Bilard - World Classics 13.00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje MŚ 14.00 Hokej na lodzie - liga NHL 15.00 Tenis-live - ATP - turniej mężczyzn 18.30 International Motorsport - Magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Futbol amerykański - NFL - magazyn 20.30 Tenis-live ATP - turniej mężczyzn w Antwerpii 23.30 Golf - Puchar Świata w Orlando 1.30 Wiadomości 100px 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Szef 10.00 Piękni i bogaci 10.30 227 11.00 Cena jest gorąca 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.10 Czas tęsknoty 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem 17.30 Rodzinny gang 18.00 Zew serca 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Dobre, zle czasy 20.15 Melodie ojczyzny 21.15 Gospodarz Stangi: Dziurawa chrzcielnica 21.45 Pod koldrą 22.15 Co proszę 23.15 Gottschalk 24.00 Dzień dobry... i do widzenia - film erot. USA 1.30 Mężczyzna do wszystkiego - film erot. USA 2.45 "M" - magazyn 3.10 Wyciecz- ka bez powrotu - film USA 4.45 Czas tęsksnoty 5.35 Film rysunkowy 100px 6.00 Dziś rano w Niemczech 9.00 Sąsiedzi 9.35 Doktor John, traper 10.25 Bonanza 11.15 5 razy 5 - quiz 11.45 Koło fortuny - Telegra 12.25 Mlodzi i namiętni 13.15 Doktor John, traper 14.10 Sąsiedzi 14.40 Bonanza 15.40 Star Trek 16.45 Zaryzykuj! - Telegra 17.20 Idź na całość! - Telegra 18.00 Program region. 18.30 5 razy 5 19.00 Wiadomości 19.18 ..ran" - sport 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Niespodzianka z Szanghaju - film przyg. USA 22.05 "ran" - piłka nożna 23.05 Raport z St. Pauli - niem. film erot. 0.35 Electric Blue 1.15 Drauf & Dran 1.40 Rewir Wolffa 2.30 Star Trek 3.20 "ran" - piłka nożna 4.20 Zaryzykuj! 100px 5.50 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 7.20 Wciąż śnię o Joannie 7.45 Dwie damy i walet 8.15 Diamonds 9.20 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - kom. USA 11.05 Dzieciaki, klopoty i my 11.35 Roseanne 12.05 Tysiące mil kurzu 13.05 Perry Mason i zamężna dziwka (powt.) 14.55 Diamonds 15.55 Mr Belvedere 16.25 Wciąż śnię o Joannie 16.55 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 17.55 Batman 18.25 Dwie damy i walet 18.55 Dzieciaki, klopoty i my 19.25 Roseanne 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Amerykańscy narzeczeni - kom. kanad. 22.00 Raven 23.15 Tylko 48 godzin - film sens. USA 1.10 Gliniarz i prokurator 2.05 Foxy Brown - krym. USA (powt.) 100px 5.30 Doświadczenie mocy - pr. relig. 6.00 Zakupy w TV 6.30 Wiadomości finansowe 8.00 ITN World News 8.30 Agenda 9.00 Zakupy w TV 12.00 Earthfile - pr. ekologiczny 13.00 Agenda 13.30 Scene On Super - prog. rozrywkowy 14.00 Videogenerator 16.30 On The Air - muzyczny show na żywo 18.30 Scene of Super 19.00 Turn of Fate - serial 19.30 The Image - pr. publicyst. 20.00 Międzynarodowe sporty samochodowe - relacje 21.00 Close Up - pr. publicyst. 21.30 Program publicyst. o prawach człowiekach 22.00 ITN World News - wiadomości 22.30 Close Up - raporty europejskie 22.45 US Market Wrap - rynek walutowy 23.00 Talking Jazz 0.00 The Image 1.00 Videogenerator 2.00-5.00 China News Europe 100px 7.00 Poranek z teledyskami 10.00 Marijne zaprasza 13.00 Największe przeboje 14.00 MTV on Tour 16.30 Raport Coca-Coli 16.45 Magazyn filmowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 3 from 1 17.30 Zadzwoń do MTV - Clipy na życzenie 18.00 Soul 18.30 Muzyka non stop 20.00 Prawdziwy świat II 20.30 Most wanted 22.00 UB 40 - Największe hity 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Post modern 2.00 Chill out Zone 3.00 Teledyski 100px 6.10 Całym sercem 6.40 Mila Superstar 7.10 David 7.45 Kapitan ż. 8.25 Alvin 8.55 Wilcza krew 9.20 Autostrada do... 10.20 Adam 12 10.50 Całym sercem 11.20 Ruck Zuck 11.50 Proszę się uśmiechnąć 12.25 Wyspa skarbów 12.55 Mila Superstar 13.25 David 13.55 Jałowcowy las 14.20 Kapitan Z. 14.50 Alvin 15.25 Wilcza krew 16.05 Wyspa skarbów 16.35 Daktari Komik w dżungli 17.45 Ruck Zuck 18.20 Proszę się uśmiechnąć 19.00 Autostrada do nieba 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Pokerzysta Alicja - western USA 22.00 ABC - film ang. 23.45 Wyścig ze śmiercią 0.45 Bravo TV - Clipy 2.30 ABC (powt.) 4.10 Wyścig ze śmiercią (powt.) 100px 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.05 Kilroy 9.45 Newshound 10.00 News Subtitled 10.05 Playdays 10.30 Good Morning.... with Anne and Nick 12.15 Pebble Mill 12.55 Regional News; Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.15 The Flying Doctors 15.00 Making Tracks 15.25 MGM Double Bill 15.45 Dooby Duck's Euro Tour 15.50 Philbert the Frog 15.55 Superbods 16.10 The Animals of Farthing Wood 16.35 Record Breakers 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Byker Grove 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Tomorrow's World 19.30 Doctor Who and the Daleks 20.00 Bruce Forsyth's Generation Game 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Next of Kin 23.15 Dr Terror's Vault of Horror 2.05 Weather 100px 8.00 Breakfast News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Daytime on Two 14.15 Sport on Friday 15.50 News and Weather 16.00 Catchword 16.30 A Cook's Tour of France II 17.00 Today's the Day 17.30 Top Gear 18.00 Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons 18.25 The Man from UNCLE 19.15 The Living Soap 19.45 American Trilogy 19.50 What the Papers Say 20.00 Public Eye 20.30 The Wartime Kitchen and Garden 21.00 Bottom 21.30 The Team - a Season with McLaren 22.00 Have I Got News for You 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Larry Sanders Show 23.45 Weatherview 23.50 Date Rape Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1993 roku